The Reaper's Song
by xXThe ShadowedXx
Summary: Angelica Reaper is a young Grim Reaper who just happens to be the daughter of the maddest being of all, The Hatter. This is a crossover of Black Butler and Alice in Wonderland.
1. Prolog

**Hello people that I probably don't know... If you couldn't tell from the summary of this story, It is a crossover of Alice in Wonderland and Black Butler. Hope you guys enjoy the story and please leave a review to let me know that you want to see more of this story.**

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

"Would you please just tell me already?" The human-like demon tapped his polished shoe on the wooden floor impatiently while he waited for the female Grim Reaper to talk. He came to her for the information on the latest murder that has happened in London.

"You know the policy, once you tell me a joke worth hearing, you'll get all the information I have."Her silver hair swayed to the side as she tilted her head, letting out a sinister chuckle. Her attention then when to the sparkling scythe that was outside the shop window.

"You are as mad as your father Ms. Reaper." The demon then proceeded to whisper something into the young reapers ear. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, nearly tumbling off the cashier's counter top.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes were still wide as she raised her voice. The reaper's eyes then went cold and calm as she looked at the demon again. "You bore me, no information for you." She waved him off as she hopped off the counter, proceeding to the exit of the coffin shop.

"Stubborn child, you never learn do you?" The demon took a knife out his coat pocket and slowly walked toward the girl. She stopped walking and turned back, letting an evil grin take up the lower half of her face. She held her hand out, causing a silver scythe with black laced patterns going down the handle. It was quite tall as well, being at least 3 inches taller than the girl.

"Do you really want to make an enemy of me?" Her grin transitioned into a frown as she slowly made her way to the demon. She then perked up when a memory came back to her. "However, your memories will surely be interesting." Her grin took over her face again as she swung her scythe at the head of the demon.

He moved out of the way, clicking his tongue and shaking his index finger to the sides. "Bad girl, you mustn't kill someone who is simply just obeying his masters demands now…" He had on a rebellious expression as he lounged toward the reaper. She stood still as he did so, giggling when he dropped to the ground with a dagger in his back.

"Why must you be so violent with all of my customers?" A tall, red haired man walked into the room. He fixed his tilted hat as he retrieved his dagger. The girl's face lit up as she ran toward the man with open arms.

"Welcome back father." She stole is hat and placed it upon her own head. His face grew blank and he seemed to be speechless as she danced around the room with his head upon her head. "I wonder what the Mad Hatter is like without his hat.. Would that make his just plain old mad with no hat?" A normal human would've thought she was talking in riddles, but to her father it made perfect sense.

"Maybe he would no longer be mad, but without the madness life is too dull. Perhaps he'll become a madder hatter, or madder than a hatter." He started to dance around the storefront tossing random hats in the air, leaving them all to land on top is head. The two continued to dance as they laughed hysterically, until they heard a groan from the demon on the floor.

The young reaper stopped dancing and looked over to the demon, who was still trying to get off the ground. She was startled though when her father jumped forward, pushing the man back down. "NO SIR! YOU MAY NOT SMUDGE THE BLOOD MORE THAN YOU'VE ALREADY DONE! That floor is quite better looking with hats upon it rather than blood." He started to pout as he took the scythe that was next to the counter. The hatter then proceeded to cut the head off of the weak demon. The girl watched in amazement as all of the demons memories flooded the room.

"Angelica, make sure that you get this demon the worst coffin you could possibly find." The hatter walked into the back room, throwing all the hats back on the fake heads. The girl nodded her head and dragged the dead body behind the counter, carful to not scare the pedestrians that were walking outside.

 **-=+XXXXX+=-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that prolog for my new story! This story will be updated as frequently as possibly, since I'm using it to maybe spark some ideas of what to write for my other story. If you liked it please be sure to follow the story to be alerted whenever I add a new chapter of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

" _... The London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, the London Bridge is falling down my fair lady..._ " Angelica continued to sing the nursery rhythm as she mopped the blood from the white marble that made up the shop floor. Actually, she just wrapped several cloths to the bottom of her scythe and used that to clean up the floor, but it still is technically mopping. While she walked, the clicking of her heeled ankle boots, nicely crafted with premium black suede followed her every step.

"Alice is returning!" The hatter came running out of the back room, which was actually a personal portal to Wonderland. Angelica dropped her scythe and danced with her father in celebration. They both stopped when the loud crash of the scythe against the marble didn't happen. Angelica turned around to see an unexpected visitor, The Undertaker. He had a sinister grin as he held the scythe.

"What are you doing here? Your storefront is on the other side of the marketplace, remember?" Angelica walked up to him, parting his bangs which covered most of his face. She turned around, nodding to her father that it was the real Undertaker.

"You have a body, do you not?" The Undertaker gave her back the scythe and started to look around the small area for the demons body. Angelica nodded and pulled it from behind the cashier. "Ooh, it's so pretty! So many cuts and bruises." He walked around the dead body, memorized by the damage done. "Oh, I came to tell you something actually. There was another Phantomhive heir." Angelica's eyes widened.

"But Ciel was the last one, and Hannah turned him into a demon years ago." The Undertaker shrugged as he flung the body over his shoulder, placing its head on top his own. "You are no help, off you go." Angelica waved him off, leaving him to exit the store with his new body. "Father! I'm going to the old Phantomhive manor!" Her father didn't reply but she still grabbed her bag and headed to the old, burnt down, manor. People has a talent for burning down building that were no longer in use.

Due to her incredible speed, she was able to get to the manor that was miles away, in a few seconds. She stopped to take a breath before looking up to see that the mansion was fully intact. "What the hell?" Angelica then remembered that she was alone and was kinda crazy for talking to herself. She let her bag slide off of her shoulder as the reaper sat down on the green grass. Angelica reached into her bag and took out a small piece from a Wonderland mushroom.

"Is that a mushroom?" Angelica jumped from the strange voice behind her, causing her to drop the mushroom. "Oops, my bad." The girl chuckled as she walked into Angelica's view. "Hello there, I'm Cathrine Phantomhive." Angelica's eyes widened at the girls last name, making her jump up and stare at the girl. It made sense that they were related, they look almost exactly alike. Well except for the fact that Ciel is a demon now, and was a boy...

"What happened to your hand?" Angelica pointed to the medical wraps around Catherine's hand. The young girl looked down at her hand before jerking it behind her back and giving a cheery smile. "Never mind, wouldn't really be surprised if you did sell your soul to a demon." The words were mumbled under her breathe as she looked around for the mushroom piece. The girl looked at her with a faced filled with confusion, yet understanding.

"How do you know about the demon contracts?" Cathrine seemed like a different person as she asked the question, then again she was crouched behind Angelica with a dagger to the grim reapers throat. Angelica clicked her tongue, grabbing the blade of the sharp dagger as she pulled it away from her. She turned around to face the, now frightened, 10-year-old. "What are you?" The young girl still held the dagger up to Angelica with a shaky hand.

Angelica took a deep breathe before deciding to tell the child the truth, and explain what happened to her brother... That is if she didn't already know. "You are aware that your brother sold his soul to a demon by which he named Sebastian, correct?" The child nodded before lowering the dagger and sitting like she was about to hear a bedtime story. "Good, I am a grim reaper and you should be dead now, since you aren't even supposed to be alive. But, you do hold very importance to me, since you are now the new heir." Cathrine continued to pay very close attention to her every word. "I'm going to tell you a tale, a tale of your family..." Angelica then proceeded to tell Cathrine her families history and Ciel's life story.

"I haven't sold my sell to a demon, per se, but I have been told to sell it to someone else." Angelica was walking away when Cathrine finally spoke. She jerked her head around to the little girl as she continued to explain. "Have you ever heard of some by the name of 'Tarrant Hightopp'?" The reapers eyes widen at hearing the true name of her adoptive father. "I'll take that as a yes then. Well, this girl named Alice said to find his daughter and make a contract with her." A look of confusion washed over the reapers face, due to the fact that she was a grim reaper and doesn't eat the souls of humans.

"That wouldn't be possible, since I am the only daughter of Tarrant Hightopp, who prefers to go by The Hatter." Angelica continued to walk away agin, until she remember a small detail about her own history. "Unless Alice was talking about Lailah..." Her confusion was gone, sorta, it was transferred over to the poor child. "Lailah is my sister that was turned into a demon, like your brother was turned... She was born a human so it was actually possible for that to happen. My grandfather was turned into a grim reaper and I was turned into one about a year ago, and I'm boring you with my family history..." Angelica took a deep breathe before she walked over to Cathrine, swinging her over her should and bringing her back to the hat shop. Again, in a matter of seconds.

"How'd you do that!?" Cathrine was wide eyed and her mouth was wide open, until a bug flew in it, making her choke. She spit the bug out and tried to fix the untied bow that held up her curled pony tail, she also fixed her navy blue laced hat that was slightly tilted, and has a small veil that covered her left eye. The black feathers that poked out of the black ribbon around the base were almost hidden by the roses made from black velvet.

"Why must the wind always mess up my perfect ruffles?" The child pouted at she looked down at the ruffles, now gone, on her top. She crunch up the small navy blue tail, in an attempt to bring the ruffles back, that lead from the front of her waist, to the back of her knees. The fabric was attached to her, long sleeved, black chiffon blouse with a navy bow at the collar, having a chain tucked under it, which was tucked into a pair of black, skin tight, trousers. Her feet wore simple, black leather knee-high heeled boots. Her whole outfit was topped off with a navy velvet, opened, tailcoat.

"You should really wear a pair of gloves when you go into the city.." Angelica then shut up when she realized she kinda, sorta kidnapped Cathrine. "My father's shop is just around the corner, I trust that you can walk?" She was very surprised that she was capable of seeming like a sane human being with her words. She pushed up her, slightly oversized, black round glasses so she could see the child clearly. "Why must dyeing at your own hands worsen the eyesight?" She was mainly speaking to herself, which made Cathrine stop for a second to question her actions.

"How can you run so fast, I thought grim reapers were like humans when it comes to speed." Cathrine was mainly just stating a fact instead of asking a question. Angelica ignored her and continued to her fathers shop. "My butler is at the manor right now, polishing all of the silver and gold, I should be back be-" She was cut off due to Angelica stopping in her tracks, triggered by the words silver and gold. She started walking over toward Cathrine with a murderous look on her face.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and my fair lady." Angelica finally snapped out of her trance when Cathrine stabbed her with a sewing needle. "Oww! Why does a child like yourself have a sewing needle on them!?" She sucked on her, now bleeding, index finger. "Thank you, I would've killed you if you didn't stab me when you did." She bowed her head in thanks then continued toward the shop, which was now in a range of view.

"Can you answer my question now? How can you run so fast?" This time the child wasn't being snarky and rude with the question. Angelica stopped pretending to breathe and turned to face the annoying girl. Angelica imagined herself sewing the child's mouth shut before she was brought back to reality by the sound of glass breaking. "I think someone just broke into that hat shop over there." Cathrine started to jog over to the, what she thought to be, crime scene.

"Stop child. My father was just throwing a tantrum, no need to investigate in the matter." Angelica rolled her eye's at the stubborn child as she took the lead once again, on going to the hat shop that is. "Don't say a single word when we reach within 10 feet of the shop." Her voice was strict when telling the girl her demand. Cathrine only nodded her head. "Sorry for kidnapping you by the way, I didn't exactly trust that you would follow me here of your own free will." Angelica turned around to give the girl a warm, reassuring smile. Cathrine gave her a small smile back.

Angelica placed her index finger in the center of her closed lips, walking backwards to not startle the unexpected guests. "Hello, hello! Welcome to The Hatters Hats! How may I be of service to you today sir?" The hatters voice was loud and clear in the silent shopping square. Angelica peeked through the door of the back room, hiding Cathrine behind her. She was able to see a pair of nobles, they seemed to be twins actually.

"Hello there sir, we are actually here to pick up the hat you were requested to make for the Blackwood family." The one speaking was the female twin, being that the two were of different genders. The reapers attention was actually on the women behind the nobles. By the looks of it, she was the maid for them. Angelica actually sparked an interest in the maid when she spotted a hint of the contract seal upon the forehead of the female Blackwood twin.

"I've heard of them before, the women is Melina and her brother is Kayden, he's the head of the Blackwood house. I don't know who that maid is though." Cathrine's whisper was barely hearable to the ears of a human, making it rather difficult for Angelica to know what she said. The child did give her confirmation on her theory however. A small smile formed when the maid looked directly at them, with hatred hidden in her eyes.

The reaper looked around the small room, taking the first hat she spotted off the shelf. She then flung the backroom's door wide open. "We are honored to has you in our shop, please take this as a token of our appreciation!" Angelica held out a medium sized hat box that was wrapped in a white velvet cloth. Inside was the hat she had taken off the backroom shelf. She was sure to keep eye contact with the demon of a maid, having her head slightly tilted and a warm, welcoming smile upon her face.

The maid glanced over to her mistress, who gave a small nod to her. A smirk appeared on her demons face as she lunged toward the hat box. Angelica quickly step out of the way with the hat box, clicking her tongue and slowly shaking her head. She took another step back when the maid swiped at her again. The reaper then stepped to the left to avoid the throwing knifes, that also have her a chance to drop of box and grab her scythe that was hiding in plain sight. The maid stopped attacking her when she saw the scythe.

"I trust that you know what the death scythes can do if you even get a cut from them?" Angelica started to walk toward her, somehow still keeping her warm smile. "I also trust that your brother knows about your Deal with the Devil Ms. Blackwood." Her words were spoken right as the Hatter and Kayden walked back into the room, both wide eyed. The Hatter start to chuckled after a second, now that he actually knew what was going on.

"Ooh, yet another blood bath in my shop today!" The Hatter jumped up and down with excitement as Angelica and the Blackwood maid started to violently attack each other. Kayden and Melina stared at him in confusion, probably thinking to themselves about his insanity. "Shame you can't speak Mr. Blackwood, I would love to know who you'd cheer for." The man simply rolled his eyes at the Hatter, returning to watch the fight in confusion as to why it was happening.

The maid started running toward Angelica with a trowing knife in hand. Once she lunged the reaper quickly moved and took the chance to place the curve of her scythe blade at the back of Kayden's neck. "One step from any of you and his head rolls." Melina held her hand, causing her made to stand still with a straight back and he and folded into each other. "Good girls, you get to come with me now sir." She flashed him a kind smile as she pulled the scythe toward her, causing the man to walk forward with it. She lead him into the backroom and locked the door behind her.

"Cathrine, we are taking our new friend to a land of wonder." The child simply shrugged her shoulders and followed Angelica, who was pulling Kayden's arm through a looking glass. Cathrine stopped for a second, confused as to how the two walked through a mirror, but then followed out of curiosity. "Welcome to Wonderland!" Angelica let go of Kayden and spun in a circle, happy to be back in her home land. "Lailah of Marmoreal, I summon thee, White Demon." Cathrine's eyes widened when the demon appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"You have summoned me-" Her words were cut off when she looked at who summoned her. "It's just you, what do you want?" She rolled her eyes in disgust with her arms crossed over her chest. Angelica gave her smirk before she pushed Kayden toward her, causing him to fall over top her. "You are a pathetic excuse of a grim reaper, you make Calen look like a god with the way you act." Angelica was confused with the name, until she remembered it was the code name of her friend.

"No need for me to look bad for you to view him as a god. Tell me, have you even confronted him since you ditched him and ran away?" Lailah looked away in annoyance. "Sister, please take good care of our new friend. If you don't listen to be I'm sure your mistress over there would love to make that a demand." The demon glanced over at Cathrine, who gave her a simple nod. She groaned then quickly tied up the poor man whom Angelica kidnapped.

Angelica tapped the top of her head, feeling for her dark purple top hat. Once she found where it was placed she carefully removed it from her head. "Here, incase you need to communicate. Your missing items will return to you once you walk back through the mirror, my sister will explain why." Angelica threw her hat in the air, causing it to spin at a fast speed and fall back to the ground with a pad of paper and quill tucked into it's ribbon. She handed the objects over to the Blackwood head, as well as a small container of ink.

"Wait, why am _I_ stuck on babysitting duty?" Her voice was filled with anger, until she looked back at Cathrine. The girl was flaming with anger, literally. There were flames that clouded the colour of her eyes, one of the Wonderland perks. It seemed as if Lailah was shrinking as Cathrine came closer and closer.

"I am not a baby you disrespectful hag!" A small giggle escaped Angelica lips. Cathrine then looked at her with a hateful stare. This made the reaper break out in laughter, falling to her knees when she lost her breathe.

Lailah was about to fire back at Cathrine, but bit her tongue to not anger her mistress even more. "Farewell then, do be sure he doesn't eat anything." The disturbed reaper giggled as she spun in several circles, skipping off in the distance.

Kaden rolled his eyes in disbelief. He took a deep breathe before marching over to the looking glass, he fell on his back however when he ran into the now sealed portal. "You can't walk through ordinary mirrors…" He gave Lailah a sarcastic grin to complement her comment.

"When Angelica walked through the portal, she gained full control of all the Wonderland portals. Due to her being born "special" she was made the Gate Keeper by Time, she can actually control the portals of all the worlds." The two looked at Lailah strangely, causing her head to snap up from her tea and scone. "What? It's tea time…" She watched the two shrug and sit down on the dark green grass.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"There you are my beautiful friend!" The female reaper rushed toward the stalk of a large purple mushroom that seemed to be only 10ft in height, which was quite small for a mushroom in Wonderland.

Angelica placed her small, pale hand in the center of the stalk, dragging down till her hand could no longer reach. Doing so cause the mushroom to shift, allowing a dark wood door finished with carvings of the Jabberwocky to show itself. She pushed the door open, revealing the interior of the mushroom.

The inside was much larger than the outside, being at least 10 stories high. Anyone who has every seen the interior would know in an instant that it was a library, having walls that were covered bottom to top in books.

The reaper flicked her hand, causing the door to close and a candle chandelier to light. "Blackwood family books please." She paused for a second, making sure that whom she was speaking to was actually in the room. "Mya?" Angelica jumped back, startled when there was a loud crash on one of the upper levels.

"MASTER! YOU'VE RETURNED!" A small elf came sliding down the railing of the spiral stairs that went through every level, well sorta, a large circle was cut out of the center from every floor. Angelica's smile faded, leaving a maddened grim reaper. "Sorry, I know you hate it when I call you that..." The elf bowed her head in shame as a small tear hit the black wood floor.

Angelica let out a chuckle as she walked toward the elf, patting her head when she passed. "Please stop dragging your very, very colorful hair on the ground." Mya pulled her long blonde hair with tips that casually transitioned to a colour changing bundle of curls. The elf swung it all over her shoulder, leaving it and inch above the ground. "Much better. Did you find the records for Blackwood?" Mya nodded her head and handed Angelica a large black book with the families name on the cover.

"Lets see here..." The grim reaper has a curious look on her face as she flipped through the pages, looking for the brothers name. "Ah, there you are! Oh wow, you really got the short end of well, the knife." The elf let out a small giggle as she started to open a time laps, giving Angelica the ability to temporarily alter the past. She threw the book down and walked into the time laps.

The portal was sealed behind her once she was taken to the moment that Kaden lost his voice. She started walking through the large Blackwood estate, looking for the young male about to get his throat slit. Her walk turned into a run when she started to hear screaming. She found her way to the study, with a set of very scared twins. They appeared to be only a few years younger. She kneeled down in front of the two, putting her finger over her lips to keep them quiet.

"Hello there gentlemen, I don't believe you are in the right place." She gave off a smile to the large two men standing in the door way of the study. One of them took out a knife and charged at her. "Why must people try so hard to kill me today?" She sighed as she pulled the knife from her abdomen. Angelica then proceeded to throw the knife back at the man, killing him when it went through his jugular.

With a wave, that other man ran out of the room. He didn't get the far since Angelica threw a hatchet at him, nobody knows where she got it though. Due to their future being safe, the reaper was pulled out and found herself back in the library.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Can we go yet?!" Lailah jerked her head up when she heard a voice that was unknown. To her surprise no one else was there other than her, Cathrine, and Kaden. Cathrine however was fully aware of who spoke.

"Oh my god, you can speak again." Lailah then realized who the voice was. "How is that even possible?" Cathrine kept ranting about the impossible being possible, it was quite annoying to the other two.

"Kaden can speak because Angelica changed his past, thus his throat was never slit." She slapped a mushroom out of Catherine's hand as she spoke. "Don't eat anything, the food here can change you." Lailah's warning came a bit too late though, since Kaden was already chewing on a small piece of cake that he found. Cathrine fainted when she looked up to see a giant. Due to Kaden eating to food, he grew to be 10 feet taller.

"Not again, here drink this." Angelica walked up and threw a vile of liquid to Kaden. Once he drank it he returned to his normal state. "You know the drill by now, walk through the looking glass and you'll be back in the hat shop." Kaden gave her an untrustworthy glare before poking the glass and watching his hand go through. He then walked through it. He was followed by the others, Lailah included.

Angelica held the door open for them, but then quickly closed it when she got startled from Melina sprinting toward them. Cathrine jumped when a vase fell, breaking when it hit the marble floor. "I forgot that time stays still when you go to a different realm." She let out a small giggle as she opened the door again. "Dear, you should be grateful for me taking your brother." Her words were complemented by her grin.

"Grateful? You held a scythe to his throat!" She gave her a disapproving look as she ran to her brother. Lailah stepped out from behind Kaden, trying to brush the grass from his white maid styled dress. Melina had a questioning look, but then shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around her brother, who quickly hugged her back.

"You shouldn't anger the person that brought your brothers voice back." Angelica's voice was dull, and quite scary. The girl was still confused to the demon walked toward Kaden, removing the bandage around his neck. Melina almost started to cry from joy when his neck was completely healed. "He can speak too now. If you don't mind though, could you please get out of my shop?" The two weren't moving, until the reaper grabbed her scythe again, hugging its handle.

"Thank you." Kaden gave her a small nod before he lead his sister out of the shop. The twins were quickly followed by their maid.


End file.
